Dragon Bound
by Lady of Space and Time
Summary: For years they had thought him dead, slain at the hands of Robert Baratheon himself. As the Seven Kingdoms spiral into chaos, a ghost from the past rises to claim what's rightfully his. For a dragon's fury knows no boundaries, and Rhaegar Targaryen shall take what was his with fire and blood. {Rhaegar/OC}
1. Chapter One

_For years they had thought him dead, slain at the hands of Robert Baratheon himself. As the Seven Kingdoms spiral into chaos, a ghost from the past rises to claim what's rightfully his. For a dragon's fury knows no boundaries, and Rhaegar Targaryen shall take what was his with fire and blood. {Rhaegar/OC}_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything associated with Game of Thrones. I merely own my imagination and of course, my original characters.

* * *

Death's embrace was that of a scorned lover, demanding and eternal, the dark void encasing him within its grasp was unlike anything he had ever felt. He had expected there to be pain, an eternity of torment that would screech within his mind like a wailing wraith.

"Lyanna," her name eased from his lips like honey, for was it not for the warmth constricting its coils around his heart, Rhaegar Targaryen would have thought himself exiled to live a life cursed to burn in an eternal fire of torment.

He could feel it creep through the deep crevices of his bones, burning a path like a raging fire scorching a path through the deserted plains of a barren wasteland. If he could describe the war raging within him, chaotic would be it.

Was this what his father had felt when the man finally lost his sanity? It was down right damming, and yet how could he experience these array of emotions? How could he feel the roaring fire lick his skin?

He could feel it. Pain unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His thoughts went to his darling wife, - pang of guilt quick to settle within his heart, a part of him that should not be beating with life- at knowing that he had left her behind, in a time where she had needed him the most.

Had he been blessed with a son or a daughter? It did not matter, for all he could ask for was that his children remained safe. But he knew better than most that as long as Robert Baratheon lived, no living descendant of the Targaryen bloodline would live to see the sun set.

He could feel it then. Roaring within him, awakened from its grave. Pacing and rattling the chains that bound it, his dragon grew relentless to break free. It hurt, oh by the gods it hurt, but as pain was nothing but a reminder that life was still present, he would endure it.

For _her. _

_"….."_

He knew that death came for all, and yet questions arose within his mind. Did death not come? Did he not come to claim what was his to take? Bitter that his demise had been at the hands of Robert Baratheon himself, Rhaegar could not help but ignite the spark of vengeance brewing within him.

A lie.

A simple truth that could not be accepted had cost him everything he had come to love in the world. He had loved her more than he had loved anyone else in the world, and though his children mattered more to him than love itself, life did not seem to matter without his Lyanna at his side.

_"….Rhaegar…"_

A growl echoed from within him, for it was her voice that called out to him. He had nothing left in this world. Nothing to cherish or love. It was all taken from him in nothing but a blink of an eye.

A spark ignited from deep within. A roaring fire that fueled his anger to those who have wronged him.

_You can't kill what won't die._

For may the Gods have mercy for those who stand in his way, for he would have none.

And from the ashes, a roaring Dragon arose with a hunger for blood and the taste of fire burning his tongue.

_I am the Dragon and I will swallow you whole_.

* * *

Author Note: _Well welcome to this new idea of mine. I cannot for the life of me imagine what inspired me but I shall blame the plot bunnies. Yes, Rhaegar shall be paired with an Original Character but that only happens deeper into the story. The next chapter shall include how he had been resurrected, and onwards. This shall span a little before the start of the first season and then it shall start from season one and upwards._

_I have major plans for this story, so I cannot wait to hear what you guys think. _


	2. Chapter Two

**_For years they had thought him dead, slain at the hands of Robert Baratheon himself. As the Seven Kingdoms spiral into chaos, a ghost from the past rises to claim what's rightfully his. For a dragon's fury knows no boundaries, and Rhaegar Targaryen shall take what was his with fire and blood. {Rhaegar/OC}_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything associated with Game of Thrones. I merely own my imagination and of course, my original characters.

I really did not expect such a heartfelt response, so I would really like to thank everyone for their support. I hope this chapter, as short as it is, and though I promised it to be longer, satisfies you.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Blizzarddragon777: **_To answer your question, yes, Rhaegar will meet Jon but you can expect that in the future. It shall happen but not so soon. Keep reading and you shall find out how father and son meet.

_**Grimmnnadalind66: **_Yes he is going to help his siblings and for now, he will not know about Jon. I have already sketched it in my mind on how everything is going to play through, but do not worry. Rhaegar shall help his siblings and learn the truth about who Jon Snow is.

_**fire1: **_I am truly sorry for the slight confusion. Rhaegar did come back as himself, but not entirely. But that shall be revealed soon. I hope you like this chapter and that it somewhat answers your question.

**_C. S. Skywalker: _**I just adore Original Characters and though some might disagree, I believe that with the right setting and background, OC's can have a big impact on a story. How things could have been prevented and what not. I thank you for your wonderful words and hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

_I was dead….I am dead._

Rhaegar Targaryen could feel the coldness deep back into his bones once the fire within him ceased, and though it was a pleasant breeze that brushed against his skin, thoughts still occupied his mind. He had died, hadn't he?

But one could not feel emotions, nor comprehend thoughts in the afterlife. So how was it that he could feel, sense and smell? Was he alive? He could feel his lungs burn with an insatiable thirst for fresh air, the painful thump his heart gave with each pump.

"This is impossible," Rhaegar found himself muttering to the cool, empty room surrounding him, though his eyes remained shut, he could still sense all around him. Years of training had taught him the secrets of the night.

"I'm afraid not, my Prince." He had not expected someone to answer him, for the slight tension coiling within his muscles prepared the man for a fight that would not come. "You need not fear me, my Prince. But a thank you shall suffice."

Feminine. So his savior had been a woman. Oh the Gods must be mocking him, and though as humorous as his situation seemed, Rhaegar could not bring himself to feel ill ire towards the woman. "I," he mumbled, struggling to voice his troubled thoughts, "-should be dead."

He could sense her now. Such a beacon of light shining through the darkness surrounding him. But yet his eyes remained shut to all around him, and his savior a mere mystery.

"Yes," she confirmed in a clip tone, a tone that reminded him of a mother scolding her children, "-you should be. By all accounts, we should not be having this conversation. Though alas, here we are." Sarcasm dripped from every word she uttered and had Rhaegar been in his right mind, he would have found it entertaining.

"How?" The only conclusion his mind could offer at that moment was something that shook him to his core. "Blood magic." His fingers twitched at the aspect and his throat ran dry once more.

Blood magic had brought him back, and though he knew the price one paid for such blasphemy, Rhaegar could not find it within himself to despise whomever brought him back.

For only death can pay for life. "It will take a while for you to adjust." He could hear the sympathy behind her words and though he did not want them, it was a warm embrace he did not expect. "There is much that has happened," and just as quick as it appeared, coldness once more replaced her words, "-since your death at the hands of Robert Baratheon."

It was like someone had dumped him with a bucket of ice cold water, for the moment that bastard's name echoed through his mind, all he could think of was his precious Lyanna. What had happened to her? Was she alive?

"I shall leave you to your thoughts. My father shall return soon, and he shall explain everything to you. It will take time to adjust, but just know that as long as we may live, the Travelyans shall always stand behind you, my Prince."

_**Travelyans**_.

It rang a sense of familiarity within his mind, but yet nothing came forward. But before he could truly dwell on it all, the sound of footsteps thundered through the room. "It seems my father has arrived. All questions you have will be answered."

And then a chilling voice broke the silence that ruptured through the room. "Rhaegar Targaryen is no more. He is but a simple man. A man with no name. A man without identity. A man without purpose. But a man with a vengeance."

His fate was sealed.

* * *

_Author Note_: I shall explain all in the next chapter. I would like to hear what you think might happen next, and I will be open to any ideas you might have for me. Hope this chapter wasn't confusing in the least.


End file.
